La légende d'Erlennil
by Anna Vane
Summary: Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow se lance dans une nouvelle course au trésor qui le mènera chez les peuples nordiques. Mais comme il le dit si bien lui même, tous les trésors ne sont pas faits d'or et d'argent...
1. Arrivée à Port Royal

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel azuré. L'après-midi était à peine entamé. Des gens de toutes les classes et de tous les métiers se côtoyaient dans les rues de Port-Royal, achetant, vendant, échangeant des marchandises de toutes sortes. Des femmes tentaient les passants avec leurs étalages de fruits multicolores venant des quatre coins du globe tandis que leurs marmots se poursuivaient entre leurs jupons. Tout cela aurait pu paraître totalement désordonné aux yeux d'un nouvel arrivant, mais pour le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, il n'y avait là aucune matière à l'étonnement. Il se plaisait même particulièrement dans cette folle agitation des villes portuaires. Il se faufilait tant bien que mal entre les passants, volant au passage une pomme verte sur un étal. Ses préférées. Il lui redonna un peu de son lustre en la frottant contre sa manche, puis il la croqua avec délice. Il aimait la mer certes, naviguer sur l'infini bleuté des océans, être libre comme l'air salé qui lui fouettait le visage du haut de son navire, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'après trois mois sans s'être réapprovisionné, même le meilleur cuistot des Caraïbes ne pourrait rendre appétissants ce qui restaient des cargaisons de nourriture… Tout en mangeant, il se dirigea vers les abords de la ville, près des côtes. C'est là que son vieil ami Will Turner et sa jolie épouse avait élu domicile après leur mariage.

***

Le pirate s'arrêta devant une maisonnette de pierre encerclée d'arbres et de fleurs. Au loin, il pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues qui se fracassaient avec force sur les rochers en contrebas. La porte et les volets avaient été peints en indigo et un mince filet de fumée blanche flottait au dessus de la cheminée. Aucun autre son ne venait troubler les environs. L'endroit semblait si paisible. Jack franchit la barrière qui faisait le tour de la propriété et remonta le sentier de terre jusqu'à la porte. Puis, il heurta de son poing le panneau. Personne ne vint répondre. Impatient de revoir son ancien compagnon, Jack cogna de nouveau avec un peu plus de vigueur. C'est qu'ils ne se pressaient pas là-dedans! Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit. Mais pas sur Will. Ni même sur Elizabeth. C'était une jeune femme que le Capitaine n'avait jamais vue.

- Oui? Vous désirez? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… Ce n'est pas Will Turner qui habite ici? C'est ce qu'on m'a dit pourtant, répliqua le pirate, sa méfiance éveillée.

La jeune femme le regarda des pieds à la tête avant de lui répondre.

- Will Turner habite bien ici, monsieur. Mais il est sorti pour le moment. Vous lui voulez quoi?

- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, dit-il tout en faisant une révérence exagérée. Je suis un ami de William Turner.

Lorsqu'elle apprit son nom, la jeune femme changea tout à fait d'expression. Elle s'avança vers lui et le pris par le bras.

- Vous êtes le Capitaine Jack Sparrow? J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous! Mais entrez donc, donnez vous la peine!

Elle le fit entrer et le débarrassa de son chapeau.

- Will et Elizabeth sont partis en ville. Ils vont rentrer un peu plus tard je crois. Vous pouvez les attendre… à moins que vous avez d'autres choses à faire?

La jeune femme cessa tout mouvement et se retourna vers Jack. Ce dernier ne pût réprimer un sourire.

- Non, non, je n'ai rien de prévu… Excusez-moi mais… à qui ai-je l'honneur?

Elle leva les bras.

- Mais où avais-je la tête! Pardonnez-moi! Je suis la sœur d'Elizabeth, Viana Swann.

Jack Sparrow serra la main qui lui était tendue.

- J'ignorais qu'Elizabeth avait une sœur.

- Je suis restée en Angleterre durant les trois dernières années. Ça ne fait que deux mois que je suis de retour… Je vous ferais bien passer au salon mais j'étais en train de cuisiner, vous voyez. J'espère qu'une petite entorse à l'étiquette ne vous offensera pas?

- Je vous suis comme votre ombre, mademoiselle!


	2. Causeries

L'après-midi passa assez vite, comme toujours lorsqu'on est en bonne compagnie. Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow était installé au bout de la grande table au centre de la cuisine. Devant lui s'étalaient quantité de victuailles diverses. Une bouteille de vin rouge était posée devant lui. Il prit les deux coupes en verre que Viana venait tout juste de sortir et y versa le liquide écarlate. Puis il en tendit une à la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas du rhum mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Si c'est possible de ne pas avoir de rhum chez soi! Will va avoir de mes nouvelles là-dessus!

Viana sourit franchement à ce commentaire. Décidément, ce pirate était tout un personnage. Elle prit sa coupe et la leva dans les airs.

- Un toast?

Jack se mit debout et fit un large mouvement circulaire du bras.

- Aux jolies filles!

- … et aux charmants pirates, rajouta la jeune femme.

Et ils trinquèrent joyeusement, chacun à leur manière: lui en vidant soigneusement son verre d'un seul trait, elle en prenant qu'une simple gorgée.

***

Will et Elizabeth revenaient de leur promenade en ville. Le forgeron avait offert un nouveau châle de soie à sa femme, couvert de broderies fines. Et cette dernière mourait d'impatience de le montrer à sa sœur. Will lui faisait toujours plaisir. Il savait bien qu'elle en rêvait depuis qu'elle avait vu l'étoffe dans une petite boutique la semaine dernière. Alors il était retourné avec elle dans cette échoppe et il lui avait acheté. Il était si gentil, si attentionné. Et il l'aimait autant qu'elle-même l'aimait. Que pouvait-elle bien demander de plus?

Aussitôt qu'elle franchit la porte, Elizabeth se précipita vers la cuisine.

- Viana! Viana!

Mais la présence de Jack Sparrow l'arrêta net dans son élan.

- Jack! s'écria-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Le Capitaine alla à sa rencontre et l'enlaça.

- C'est bon de te revoir, Elizabeth… Et v'là le mari qui s'amène sans se presser…

En effet, Will venait tout juste de déboucher dans la pièce, trouvant Elizabeth dans les bras de son vieux compagnon. Ils se serrèrent la main avec l'enthousiasme qui anime toutes les retrouvailles.

- Hé, Jack, vieux brigand! Ça fait un bail!

Elizabeth se tourna vers son époux.

- Emmène-le dans le salon Will. Je vais faire du thé.

Au seul mot «thé», le pirate grimaça et secoua énergiquement les mains.

- Pas pour moi, non merci, ça va aller, vraiment!

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Par contre, Will, c'est tout simplement intolérable! remarqua-t-il en entraînant le forgeron par l'épaule. Ne pas avoir de rhum chez soi: impensable! Vous me décevez, jeune homme…

***

Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow se calla confortablement dans un fauteuil et regarda autour de lui. Les murs étaient teintés d'ocre et le bas de ceux-ci était enrichi de boiseries en acajou. Plusieurs tableaux étaient accrochés ici et là, leur cadrage doré brillant faiblement dans la lumière du soleil. Un immense miroir était posé au dessus du foyer. Un lustre fait de verrerie pendait du plafond. Et le mobilier était superbe. Jack fit entendre un long sifflement.

- Si j'avais su qu'épouser une fille de gouverneur présentait tous ces avantages!

Will s'assit en face de ce dernier, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Que veux-tu, on s'habitue à tout, y compris à la misère.

- Ouais, viens pas me dire ça à moi. Ça me donne presque le goût de me ranger.

Le forgeron parut amusé.

- Vraiment? demanda-t-il.

Le pirate l'observa quelques instants le plus sérieusement du monde avant de tourner la tête vers une toile.

- Après mûre réflexion… jamais de la vie! déclara-t-il avec un rictus.

À ce moment, Elizabeth vint les rejoindre avec un plateau sur lequel était posé une jolie théière de porcelaine ainsi que trois tasses. Elle le posa sur une table basse entre les deux hommes puis se servit. Ensuite, elle alla s'asseoir à la gauche de son époux.

- Vous vous servirez si vous en voulez, dit-elle.

Jack se tourna vers Will en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- On s'habitue à la misère hein?

Elizabeth les regarda tour à tour, ne comprenant pas l'allusion.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes encore raconté vous deux?

Son regard suspicieux s'arrêta finalement sur l'homme à ses côtés. Celui-ci détourna rapidement le regard et absorba toute son attention à se verser une tasse de thé. Voyant cela, la jeune femme revint à son invité.

- Tu vas rester à souper j'espère. Viana cuisine divinement bien, tu sais.

Jack Sparrow y pensa bien pendant deux grosses secondes avant de relever la tête.

- Avec joie! En parlant de Viana, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une jolie sœur comme elle…, lui reprocha-t-il gentiment.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé, Jack.


	3. L'île d'Erlennil

Le souper se passa dans la bonne humeur, chaque convive racontant à leur tour différentes anecdotes qui leur étaient arrivées. Des éclats de rire se firent entendre plus d'une fois. On parla aussi de choses plus sérieuses, des prix qui augmentaient sans cesse, de la surveillance accrue des ports, des nombreuses expéditions lancées pour enrayer une fois pour toute la piraterie… Tout le monde avait trouvé le repas tout simplement délicieux, particulièrement Jack qui complimenta avec ardeur Viana, au plus grand plaisir de celle-ci. Puis vint le temps de desservir la table. Viana s'en chargea, refusant l'aide d'Elizabeth.

- Je m'en occupe. Vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire. Allez donc vous asseoir au salon. J'irai bien vous rejoindre ensuite.

Ce qu'ils firent sans rouspéter, la jeune femme les jetant quasiment hors de la pièce.

***

- En fait, commença le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, si je suis venu vous voir, ce n'est pas seulement parce que vous me manquiez. Je suis aussi venu pour affaire.

Ils avaient repris chacun le même siège qu'ils avaient occupé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Les candélabres savamment placés diffusaient une lueur réconfortante dans la salle. Le lustre restait pourtant dans l'ombre, n'étant utilisé que lors des grandes fêtes, lorsque la maison était remplie d'invités. Quelques bûches crépitaient dans l'âtre. 

Lorsque le pirate dit ces mots, les deux époux se lancèrent un regard entendu. Ils se doutaient bien que l'arrivée de Jack à Port-Royal cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi? Vraisemblablement, la réponse allait bientôt être dévoilée par le principal intéressé. Ils le laissèrent continuer sans le brusquer, sachant qu'il dirait tout ce qu'il aurait à savoir en temps et lieu. Jack se pencha vers ses deux interlocuteurs.

- Le nom de James Teach* doit certainement vous dire quelque chose, non? demanda-t-il.

Will acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Rares étaient les oreilles auxquelles n'étaient pas encore parvenues la réputation du cruel flibustier que l'on disait impitoyable. On racontait notamment que lors d'un interrogatoire afin de découvrir des caches d'or, il aurait arraché le cœur d'un prisonnier espagnol pour le manger ensuite devant ses compagnons, espérant ainsi terroriser les récalcitrants**.

- Eh bien, continua Jack, le Capitaine James Teach n'a pas toujours bourlingué dans les eaux des Caraï bes. Son véritable territoire est l'Océan Indien. Ça fait quelques mois déjà qu'il s'est amené dans le coin et qu'il me pourrit la vie. Mais dernièrement, j'ai appris qu'il était sur un gros coup…

L'arrivée de Viana l'interrompit momentanément. Il la regarda s'asseoir dans le fauteuil voisin du sien avant de reprendre la parole.

- … C'est pour cela que je suis là. Je sais que vous venez d'Angleterre. Pas moi. N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler d'une certaine légende sur la création du monde, venant de Scandinavie, avec quatre ou cinq fées magiciennes? Et un trésor merveilleux? Peut-être que quelqu'un vous l'a déjà racontée alors que vous étiez jeunes.

Will articula une réponse négative.

- Non, jamais. Désolé Jack.

Mais Elizabeth se tourna vers sa sœur.

- C'est de là que tu viens, n'est-ce pas? De Scandinavie? Tu dois connaître cette légende, Viana.

Jack Sparrow se prit à observer plus attentivement la jeune femme. Se pouvait-il qu'elle puisse l'aider? Il l'espéra de tout son cœur. Celle-ci baissa les yeux, visiblement intimidée par tous les regards braqués sur sa personne.

- En effet, dit-elle. J'en ai eu vent.

Le Capitaine ne perdit pas une seconde.

- Vous la connaissez? Pourriez-vous me la conter, mademoiselle?

- Bien sûr. Je crois même avoir un vieux bouquin là-dessus, si vous voulez bien m'excuser quelques instants.

Viana Swann quitta le salon. Jack la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut disparue dans le couloir pour ensuite poser une question à Elizabeth.

- Comment ce fait-il que ta sœur vienne de Scandinavie?

Elle parut un peu mal à l'aise.

- Elle n'est pas ma vraie sœur tu vois… C'était l'une de nos vieilles servantes en Angleterre qui s'en occupait, les deux étaient Scandinaves. Elle me tenait compagnie plus jeune. Et lorsque ma mère est décédée, mon père a décidé de l'emmener avec nous vivre ici. Il devait se dire que ça serait moins difficile si j'avais une amie. Il l'a toujours considéré comme sa propre fille… Mais ne dis rien de tout cela à Viana, elle n'aime pas beaucoup parler de son passé.

- Je vois, murmura Jack avec un hochement de tête.

C'est sur ces entrefaites que la jeune «sœur» d'Elizabeth revint, un vieil ouvrage entre les mains. Elle approcha son siège à côté de celui du pirate et déposa le livre devant lui, sur la table basse. Puis, elle le feuilleta rapidement avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

- C'est écrit en vieux dialecte Norvégien. Je vais vous traduire. La légende se nomme «La Légende d'Erlennil».

«Au commencement, il n'y avait que le néant. Puis, les quatre sorcières de Surï en apparurent, représentant chacune l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air. Lorsqu'elles lièrent leur pouvoir respectif, elles créèrent une cinquième magicienne encore plus puissante: en plus de contrôler les quatre éléments, elle avait également main mise sur le temps et l'espace. Et le monde émergea alors du vide absolu. Edda, la fée de l'eau, régissait le monde aquatique; Tove, la fée terrestre, s'occupait des continents; Gunhild, la fée de lumière, régnait sur le monde éclairé; Astrid, la fée des airs, commandait aux vents et aux nuages; et Vigdie, la cinquième et dernière fée, protégeait ce nouveau monde qui venait à peine de naître. Mais un beau jour, ce qu'elles redoutaient toutes se passa: le mal prit possession du cœur des hommes. Des guerres éclatèrent entre les clans, les hommes se détournant des anciennes croyances, pillant et détruisant les temples dédiés au cinq esprits créateurs. Oubliées, les quatre sorcières de Surï en périrent petit à petit, se transformant chacune en une pierre précieuse d'une pureté incroyable qui, lorsqu'elles sont réunies, donnent à leur possesseur le pouvoir de gérer le monde. Afin de sauvegarder le faible équilibre qui perdurait malgré tout, Vigdie emmena les quatre pierres avec elle et les cacha sur l'île d'Erlennil, pour que personne ne s'en empare jamais.»

Viana cessa soudain de parler. Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow saisit le bouquin et examina avec attention une gravure représentant les cinq fées de l'histoire.

- C'est sûrement après ces pierres que James Teach en a. Il doit les chercher, déclara-t-il avant de se pencher vers sa voisine. Dites-moi, croyez-vous que cette île existe vraiment?

Viana éclata franchement de rire.

- Ce ne sont que des légendes, Capitaine Sparrow! Des contes pour enfants! Ne venez pas me dire que vous croyez vraiment à ces mythes!

- Sachez mademoiselle que lorsque l'on voyage autant que moi et que l'on voit des choses impossibles se produirent devant nos yeux, on est prêt à croire en bien des histoires, dit-il froidement.

Will se mêla à la discussion.

- Mais ce Capitaine Teach y croit bien non? Va-t-il lancer une expédition afin de les trouver, ces fameuses pierres?

- Ouais, je crois bien. En tout cas, je ne laisserai pas cette pourriture prendre les devants. Île ou pas, trésor ou pas, je vais quand même m'assurer que cette légende est bien sortie de l'imagination de quelqu'un. Cette île d'Erlennil, où devrait-elle se trouver aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il à Viana.

Elle reprit son livre.

- En regardant les quelques cartes qu'il y a, je dirais qu'elle devrait être dans la mer de Norvège. Mais où exactement, je ne saurais le dire.

Jack se leva de son fauteuil,

- Très bien. Je verrai bien rendu sur place.

Viana se leva à son tour.

- Si vous y allez, je vous accompagne!

- Il me semblait que vous ne croyiez pas à tous ces contes pour enfants, mademoiselle, observa-t-il avec ironie, un sourcil relevé.

- Peu importe si ces histoires sont véridiques ou pas, je connais quand même les lieux, Capitaine Sparrow: j'ai grandis là-bas; je connais les langues, les coutumes aussi. Vous avez besoin de moi, termina-t-elle en se pointant de l'index.

Le pirate tritura ses tresses, perdu dans une profonde réflexion.

- Et je peux nous procurer un second navire, ajouta la jeune femme, un nouvel éclat dans le regard.

- Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'un second navire?

Elle eut un sourire satisfait.

- Vous n'ignorez sûrement pas que le Capitaine James Teach possède trois sloops avec au moins six cents hommes sous ses ordres. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de vous faire attaquer de tous côtés lors d'une rencontre. Combien d'hommes d'équipage avez-vous à votre disposition?

- Une cent-cinquantaine environ.

- Je peux nous en avoir une centaine de plus. De solides combattants. Je réponds d'eux comme de moi-même. Ils ne causeront aucun problème, je vous le garantis.

Jack Sparrow semblait vraiment intéressé. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il décida de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Quelques canons de plus ne feraient pas de tort. Et après tout, si Viana Swann répondait elle-même de ces hommes, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne devrait pas lui faire confiance. Il finit donc par lui tendre la main.

- Très bien, j'accepte, dit-il.

- Nous avons un accord.

Elle secoua la main qui lui était présentée. Puis, il fut décidé que le départ aurait lieu le lendemain à l'aube. La Perle Noire viendrait les prendre un peu à l'écart de la côte. Ensuite, ils se rendraient sur l'île de la Tortue. C'est là que le Wandelart, le navire promis par Viana, les rejoindrait.

* James Teach: Personnage inspiré par le célèbre pirate John Rackam, dit Calico Jack, ainsi que par le terrible Edward Teach, mieux connu sous le nom de Barbe-Noire… pour ceux que cela intéresse.

** Histoire véridique attribuée au pirate Jean-David Nau, surnommé Nau L'Olonnais.

Note de moi-même: Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Personnellement, j'avais bien hâte de l'écrire; l'histoire débute vraiment! Enfin! Les deux premiers chapitres sont plus là pour installer les personnages: je les vois comme un mal nécessaire. Durant les prochains jours, je vais être plutôt occupée avec l'école qui recommence et tout et tout. La suite est donc prévue pour la fin de semaine, mais je ne garantis rien. Peut-être est-ce que je vais trouver du temps aussi, on ne sait jamais. Pour finir, je veux remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un review. Vos commentaires m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Merci beaucoup.


	4. Note de l'auteure

Bonjour!

Ça fait un petit bout de temps que je ne pouvais pas me connecter (sept mois en fait...) et disons que j'ai très peu de temps libre pour écrire. Malgré tout, j'ai bien l'intention de finir mon histoire. Quand, je n'en sais trop rien malheureusement. Je suis terriblement occupée avec mes cours de physique et j'ai un projet de film en chantier. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense à vous! Et vos reviews me font énormément plaisir!

À la prochaine!

Anna Vane


End file.
